Waffles
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Riku, Ven, and Terra has a interesting talk about waffles. 'nuff said. OneShot, Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning on Destiny Islands. Ven was sitting down at the kitchen as cheerful as ever. Why you may ask? In front of him stood a huge platter of waffles topped with whipped cream and berries on top, all drowsed in delicious blueberry syrup. He gawked at his master piece in awe. It took him forever to make it this perfect breakfast. And now he'll finally get to eat it.

Riku blinked sitting across the long table. He came in the kitchen to make some breakfast, and since it was so early he thought he would be the first one up. Apparently he was wrong, seeing Ven sitting there quietly, doing nothing but just...stare at the tower of waffles.

"That's a lot of waffles..." Riku commented.

Ven didn't answer, but just continued to stare at the huge plate of waffles. He was beginning to drool now. It was then that Terra came into the room, whistling cheerily at this glorious morning. As he walked into the kitchen his whistling slowly came to an annoying blowing of air and spit. He eyed the plate of waffles in front of Ven.

"YOU MADE ALL THE WAFFLES?" he exclaimed.

Ven blinked unmoving, smiling creepily at the waffles. "Yesssssss. I diiiiid~"

Terra took deep breathes to calm himself down. This morning he was planning on making some waffles... but apparently Ventus made them all. He sighed taking a seat beside Riku. The three were silent again, and Ven just continued to stare at his waffles. Terra spoken up,

"You know you could have asked if we wanted some.."

It was then that Ven came back to reality, his face transformed into one of horror."Nu uhhhh! If I made you waffles I won't get any!"

Riku blinked before facing Terra, slightly smirking. "Terra, would you like a waffle?"

"THERE IS NO MORE WAFFLES!" Ven shouted hoping pointing at Riku accusingly, his eye even twitched a bit. He grabbed his plate of delicious Eggo waffles and pulled it closer to his seat."I HAVE THEM ALL!"

"Relax, it's just an example" Riku replied calmly, staring at Ven before switching his gaze at Terra. Terra smiled and raised a finger politely as if to make a point.

"Why yes, Riku." He rubbed his chin in thought, "In fact, I would like TWO waffles-"

"YOU CAN'T- YOU- HAV-" Ven started to hyperventilate, gasping his chest as if he was in pain. Terra and Riku stared at him slightly confused before he shouting again. "you want TWO OF THEM!"

"So if _Terra_ has two waffles.." Riku paused taking a deep breath, not knowing how Ven would take the forthcoming statement. "And I have two waffles... That'll leave you with just **EIGHT** waffles."

Ven starred at the two of them dumbfounded. Terra and Riku starred back in anticipation. Just when they thought they reached him, Ven took a deep breath. He rubbed his temples as if he had a headache and began to speak very slowly, so the two can TRY and understand the logic of what he's tying to tell them.

"I. Don't. Want. EIGHT waffles- I WANT TWELVE!" Ven barked, slamming his fists on the table. "I WANT _**TWELVE OF THEM!**_"

"Look!" Riku shouted. His eye began to twitch, as he was finally losing his patience with the blonde. "If you can seriously eat ALL them waffles I will **PERSONALLY** drive you to the store and buy you more waffles!"

Ven stared at them blankly again. Riku glared back at the boy and Terra only blinked. Then Ven's face showed emotion again, this time he seemed confused and...sad.

"I Just... I just can't see why _YOU GUYS_ get all the waffles..."

Terra slapped his head, "You'll still have more waffles than Riku and me combined-"

"They're **mine!**" Ventus stated firmly, glaring at the two. It was Riku and Terra who were dumbfounded this time. Ven slammed his fist on the table. "I found them in the freezer, and put 'em. On. My. Plate!"

All three of them were silent now, Ven blinked.

"You guys are being selfish."


	2. The Next Morning

It was a marvelous Monday morning, the sun was shining radiantly and it just felt so peaceful. Terra, Ventus, and Riku were the first to awake, and are ready to start their day with some good 'ol breakfast.

Munch Munch Munch

Chew Chew Chew

Crunch Crunch Crunch

The three sat quietly at the table as they ate their meals. Of course they acknowledged one another- they just didn't feel like talking. Of course, after like FIVE bloody minutes of munching and chewing, the silence was starting to get the them. So one brave soul decided to take action..

Terra brought another spoonful of his delicious Honey Bunches of Oats(which is like, the best cereal in existence) to his mouth, chewing the flaky goodness slowly; absorbing its unworldly flavors. He moaned in appreciation before taking another spoonful. Chewing his cereal he looked up at the other two.

"Cereal's good."

Riku sort of nodded, slicing another square of his Aunt Jamima's pancakes."Mhmm," her brand is the best to his opinion- and no one can change that fact to him. He liked cereal too, but he'd prefer a steamy hot breakfast than a cold one. He ate another section of his five stacks of pancakes, sighing into its flavors.

"**WAFFLES** are _BETTER!_"

"Will you just _shutup!" _Riku barked. He dropped his fork and pointed at the blonde manically. His twitching eye showed so. "Enough of you and your waffle obsession!"

Ventus sniffed cockily and pulled his tray of waffles closer to him. "You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" Seethed Riku. He picked up his plate of pancakes "When I have this!"

"Because I have waffles?" Ventus rolled his eyes before staring at his delicate twelve stack blueberry waffles. It surely was a beautiful sight.

Terra stopped Riku from yelling at the child by clamping his mouth shut. The silverette glared at the man. He only shook his head before going back to his cereal. "Leave Ventus alone. You'll never win this-"

"I _always_ win." Riku scoffed, but went back to his pancakes. He chewed his food angrily. He calmed down eventually though. After finishing his meal, he took a sip of his cucumber tea. Riku wiped his lips politely. "Ventus."

Terra sighed, slurping the leftover milk in the bowl. The boy never learns. Ventus continued starring at his masterpiece. "Yeshhh..?"

It felt like dejavu all over again. Riku scooted back, dusting crumbs off his lap. "Waffles make you fat."

Through Ven's eyesight it seemed that the world cracked like glass. "They make you _PHAT_?"

Riku nodded, but Terra intervened. "No they don't," He shot a glare at Riku. "They give you happiness!"

The world came back together, and Ven smiled idiotically. "YEAH!"

"You're so naïve." Riku growled. Ven stared at him dumbfounded, and Riku facepalmed. "You'll believe anything-"

"NU UH! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ventus wailed.

"Darn right 'n tootin it's not!" Terra agreed, glaring at the teen.

"Hey guys," the three men shot their glares at the two women walking into the kitchen. Aqua stopped in her tracks. "Uh..."

"AQUA!" She flinched as Ven screamed. "AM I EASY?"

She blushed. "Um-"

"Don't even bother," Riku interrupted. He crossed his arms. "He'll only act like a child."

"Well he is child." Terra corrected. He instantly regretted saying so. Ven slammed his palms on the table.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" He screamed, nearly causing everyone to go deaf. "I'M A _MAN_!"

Riku snorted, "Could have fooled me."

At that Ventus scrambled to the other side to the table to strangle the silver teen. Sadly, he was held back by Terra. "LEMME AH IM!"

"REAL MEN DON'T HURT OTHERS!" Terra barked and forced the blonde back into his seat. Ventus growled, gripping his utensils tightly. He didn't move though, and Riku smirked.

Aqua sighed, also taking a seat. "What's going on?"

Ven and Riku both opened their mouths. Terra spoke first, "REAL MEN forget the past!" The two closed their mouths. Ven _'hmphed!'_, wrinkling his nose. He scooted his chair closer to the table.

"Well at least I have waffles." He smirked and sliced through his stack. It was when he finished the first slice that he stopped. Something was off, it felt...lighter. Dropping his utensils he began counting his stack. Every stared as he counted slowly to himself.

"_..two three four five six seven eight.."_ He stared at his waffles. "There's eight waffles.."

Both Riku and Terra paled. Aqua rose an eyebrow. "That's a bit of waffles."

"I had twelve."

A small _belch_ emitted from the opposite side of the table. A raven haired teen with a plate of waffles. Riku and Terra watched in horror as Xion devoured another piece of her breakfast. Noticing their stares, she looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Uhm.. why's everyone staring at me?" She asked.

Terra pointed weakly at her plate. "That was...Ven's.."

She blinked, looking at her waffles then at Ven; not noticing his furious glare. She blushed deeply, cupping her cheeks swaying side to side in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought these were for everyone."

No one noticed Ven gripping the wooden table. Aqua shrugged, "No matter, he still got eight." She smiled sweetly at the blonde. "Right, Vent-"

"_**!**_" Ven screamed in complete and utter rage as he lifted and flipped the table into the air. Terra and Ven wailed, already sliding out of dangers way. Aqua and Xion, sadly, flinched in confusion. The table did 180's and 360's before falling on the ground, and sadly on the two women. Sandwiching them.

As the dust cleared Terra and Riku stood coughing to observe the damage done. Riku gasped point to the table. "Oh my Darkness!"

Terra dramatically turned to the tables direction and gasped. "THATS... not good.."

There was a heavy unnatural panting behind the two. Scared, the two turned and saw Ventus glaring at the table breathing rapid heavy breathes. His fists were tightly clenched. He groaned and rotated his neck; making loud disturbing cracks and snaps. He breathing slowed down, and stared down at the table in hatred.

"THATS...WHAT YOU GET... FOR TOUCHING... MY WAFFLES..." He spat on the table in disgust then went into the kitchen. Now he needed to make _another_ stack of delicious Eggo waffles.

_**A/N:**_ Haha, someone asked where was Aqua in this..And this came out of no where. You can say this is an alternative ending if you like x3


End file.
